Soul Linked
by Special Agent Kitty
Summary: Natsu unknowingly soul links Gray to an ancient demon.


Title: Soul Linked  
Author: Special Agent Kitty  
Summary: Natsu unknowingly soul links Gray to an ancient demon.  
Authors Note: Duh nobody belongs to me, even though I'd really love to keep Gray all to myself! Whumpage is sure to come later on XD And I sorta gave up writing, then picked it back up... So I'm not the best, but please enjoy!

**Soul Linked**

"I can't take this anymore!" The dragon slayer was already standing on the table, a chair raised in his hand. The surrounding Fairy Tail members nervously tried to get him to relinquish the chair, but with fire in his eyes and a wicked scowl, Natsu pointed at an un-amused, shirtless ice-wizard, "This is your fault!" As if on cue, the nervous members quickly rushed to opposite ends of the Guild. "It's because of you we're stuck here doing nothing! Your fault, your fault, your fault!"

Gray let out a sigh and intentionally rubbed a finger in his ear, ignoring Natsu's rants. It's been like this all morning, complete and utter boredom! While other Fairy Tail members were out doing jobs, Gray and Natsu were forced to stay behind because Lucy needed to recover. Her injury wasn't bad, merely a sprained ankle, but lately Gray's had this bad feeling and he wanted to give it as much time as possible, hoping it would go away. Not that he ever mentioned having the bad feeling to his friends, they would just presume he's paranoid. Actually, he's just being cautious.

Natsu clenched his fist at his unresponsive friend, and flames emitted from his body in anger. A group of members cried out in fear and ran out the door, while others in tears argued that the Guild Tavern had just been rebuilt. No shred of reason got through though, and as he watched Gray freeze a fly and then flick it away, the chair he held lit on fire. "Stop ignoring me!"

Stunned, Gray watched as the fly he had just frozen flicked all the way into one of the glasses on Mira's tray. He stuttered and tried reaching out for her, "H-hey Mira..." She turned and smiled gently, but the smile wasn't genuine. Instead he could sense anger and annoyance behind that smile. She definitely didn't like fighting in the guild. He awkwardly smiled back, "Uh, that tray-" Before he could think of what to say, other then, '_Yeah I just flicked a frozen fly into one of your drinks._'she let out a gasp and ducked behind the counter. Gray turned around just in time to dodge a flaming chair which he quickly froze, it shattering against the wall as it took a few bottles from the shelf with it.

"What the hell is your problem, flame brain?"

"You are, ice boy!"

* * *

Lucy hummed as she made her way back to the guild, holding a new job request. At first she was a little suspicious by the cloaked person that gave it to her, 'Please help us, mage.' but the reward of 5mil jewel erased all doubts. It was because of that she didn't pay attention to the full story. Oh well, they just needed to defeat some bad guy terrorizing a village and rake in the money!

She stopped shortly from opening the door, already hearing the arguments instituted by Natsu and Gray. She sighed and shook her foot that was now healed; they must have really been bored waiting on her. Lucy took in a deep breath and prepared to open the door, at that same very moment a stray chair flew across the room and smacked her in the face.

Gray and Natsu, who were in a headlock, looked shocked at a passed out Lucy. Furious, Gray punched Natsu in the stomach who then released him and he hurried to Lucy's side. Natsu grumbled and made his way over too, crossing his arms as he overlooked his friend. As Gray was trying to wake Lucy up, Natsu spotted a job request by her side and picked it up.

"Hey! Come on Lucy, wake up!" Gray gently shook Lucy's shoulder, who mumbled unintelligibly, stars still flying around her head. He winced as he brought his hand to lightly brush the red bump on her forehead; that was definitely going to bruise later.

Very interested in the job request, and probably a bit too impatient, Natsu wasted no time in pushing Gray aside and furiously began shaking Lucy, her head bobbing back and forth. "Wake up Lucy, this isn't the time to be sleeping! We have a job-" A hard punch met his jaw before he could finish talking and Natsu went flying clear across the room, even splitting a table in half.

"She could have a concussion you idiot!"

Natsu wiped the blood from his mouth and rubbed his jaw, the on lookers keeping their distance. This little fight was escalating rapidly, yet oddly enough, it did seem to knock some sense into him. Literally.

"Sorry."

Gray rolled his eyes. He didn't really blame Natsu, but sometimes the dragon slayer needed a good ass kicking if there was any pent-up stress. They both needed to vent. However, they didn't need to take it out on Lucy, especially with his 'bad feeling' still lingering around.

"Owww..." Lucy began to stir and reached for her head, her brains feeling scrambled. "What hit me?"

A sigh of relief escaped Gray and he and a guilty Natsu helped her up. "You alright?"

Lucy smiled and stood on her own when the world stopped spinning, "I think I'm fine now."

Relieved once more, Gray noticed Natsu holding onto a piece of paper and nudged him in the side. "What's that?"

Natsu smiled happily, "A job request worth five million jewels!"

The ice mages eyes grew huge and he quickly snatched the paper away, not believing his own ears. "F-five... m-m-million..." The smile on both Gray and Natsu's face broadened with excitement, but then the bad feeling nagged at him again. "How did you get this?"

Lucy rubbed her head and thought back, "Well I was on my way back when some strange guy gave it to me. I think he talked about his village and something terrorizing them."

'_A demon?'_ Gray guessed the _something_ was. He looked more closely at the job request and now he was having mixed feelings. Taking down a demon was more of an S-class mission, especially when the reward was so high. Then again it probably wasn't, and despite his 'bad feeling', they were in desperate need of money and some action. How could he possibly pass up 5 million jewels? Natsu and Lucy looked at him in anticipation and he grinned, "Let's go."

"Alright!" Natsu grabbed the request and quickly flashed it in front of Mira and joined Gray and Lucy outside, "Finally! A mission!"

* * *

The Fairy Tail members wasted no time in quickly gathering their supplies for the two day trip to Kakaru Village. The name alone sent chills down the ice mages spine, didn't it mean something like being trapped? Although Natsu implied it as food he was sure his dragon slayer friend had a one tracked mind. As he placed his bag over his shoulder, Gray sighed. He was probably just over exaggerating the whole thing._ 'We're a team, no matter what happens we'll deal with it. Together.'_

With their things packed and ready, Gray noticed a member of their team missing. "Where's Happy?"

"Wendy and Carla offered him to go fishing with them." Natsu stated.

"Awww," Lucy squealed and imagined Happy and Carla sharing a fish dinner together, "Those two are so cute."

She stared at Natsu and her face flustered as she proceeded to imagine her and him enjoying a romantic dinner. _"Here Lucy-"_ A dreamy Natsu picked up a chocolate dumpling and slowly slipped it in her mouth. So wonderful... Natsu then flashed his razor sharp teeth and dumped the entire plate and hers into his mouth. _"Ahahahahahaha!" _

Lucy sulked as her imagination bubble took a turn for the worst. Gray turned around with a perplexed look, asking if she was alright and again her face flustered for no apparent reason. "I-I'm fine."

_"Luuucy..." _A shirtless, very dreamy Gray called her name, his body close to hers as he slipped the same chocolate dumpling into her mouth. Suddenly he came in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch... A very angry Juvia came along and kicked Lucy's imagination bubble away! Lucy was in tears, "What the heck was that for!"

Natsu and Gray stopped momentarily to observe the Celestial Mage, "She sure does have some weird mood swings."

"Yeah." Natsu agreed. They both shrugged and continued walking, leaving behind a red-faced embarrassed Lucy. "This is going to be awesome!"

**End of Chapter 1 :)**

_Sorry if it's kinda short, but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed! I have a lot already written out for this story, so I hope you'll stick around. My second "story-story" in the making, I'm sorta proud of myself lol. Despite how it might seem, I really don't plan on pairing anybody in this story. Just friends all around! Anywho... Please review, good or bad._


End file.
